


Bookworm

by somewhatdecent



Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhatdecent/pseuds/somewhatdecent
Summary: "Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night."When MC gets stuck in Satan's room and decides to stay for the night.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sleeping With The Demon Brothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Bookworm

The clock’s ticking echoed throughout the room and yet the pair refused to look up. Their eyes were focused on the books they were reading. Satan sat on his bed, a book in one hand and the other buried in the human’s hair. The human had their head on Satan’s lap with a book on their hands. Time flew by as the two were stuck in their own worlds, not noticing that it was already midnight- partly also because it’s always dark in Devildom. Suddenly, a small figure meowed from the window. The two looked away from their books for the first time in probably hours to turn their attention towards the small animal.

“Hey, Alice,” Satan called out, smiling softly.

He grabbed his bookmark and left his book on his table. The human also sat up, grabbing their respective bookmark, and following him. The small white cat meowed and jumped into the room. Satan held his smile as he kneeled to pet it. His hands seemed to move so naturally as if he knew the cat’s every like and dislike. Soft purring noises filled the room along with Satan’s whispers to the cat. The human gently made their way to the pair, careful not to disturb them.

“So, Alice?” they asked, kneeling beside him.

“Yeah, after Alice in Wonderland,” he explained, not removing his eyes from the cat.

“Why? ‘Cause of its fur?” 

“Also because of her blue eyes.”

“Can I?”

“Of course.”

Satan lifted his hand for the first time since he kneeled down and let them take over the extremely important job of petting the cat The cat was hesitant with the unfamiliar hand petting her but eventually let them. 

“She seems friendly,” they said, smiling at Satan.

“Yeah, this little one followed me after I found her near the school,” Satan explained.

“And you’ve been hiding her?”

“No, she just comes here really late at night. I sometimes wake up in the middle of the night hearing her meowing.”

“Wait, what time is it?”

The two stared at the clock, 12:10 am. The two chuckled to themselves, they’d lost themselves not just to their books but also in each other’s presence that they didn’t realize how late it was.

“We should sleep. See you tomorrow,” they said, about to leave his room with their book in hand. They turned the doorknob and to their surprise, it didn’t budge.

“Satan? How come the door won’t open?” they asked, turning and moving to the side to show Satan that the door was clearly unlocked.

“Oh, right. I put a spell on that door that locks it after 10 pm and unlocks at 5 because Mammon kept trying to steal my books,” Satan explained.

They let out a small “oh,” as they realized that they were stuck in the room until morning.

“Are you alright with sleeping beside me?” Satan asked, making sure they were comfortable.

“Y-Yeah,” they replied, blushing.

Satan laid under his blanket and scooted to give enough room for his human. They followed and snuggled closer to him. They had their back pressed against his chest and his hands on their waist. He rested his head on their shoulder and pulled them closer. The two fell in comfortable silence, trying to find the drowsiness they need to sleep. They both had their minds full but not with what they were reading about. While they had their intimate moments with each other, they’d never really slept in the same bed before.

“Are you comfortable?” he whispered into their ear.

They nodded, already feeling sleepy. They heard a soft “good” come from him before they closed their eyes. Sleep was already calling both of them and they couldn’t be happier. Their heart swelled in content- it was perfect. They wished that time would stop at that moment.

“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”

They smiled still with their eyes closed. Satan had just recited a line from Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet. It wasn’t rare for him to reference literary works but at that moment, they felt the warmth of Satan’s love more than ever.

“I love you,” They breathed out. They weren’t sure if he was still awake or not but left it at that. They knew that even if he didn’t hear it, he knew and felt it every waking moment.


End file.
